castleseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The 20 Soldiers
General Information The 20 soldiers were an attachment to the Elite Team to assist with the 3rd Castle mission. They appeared to be well trained and handled themselves relatively well despite their situation. Assuming the military organization in the Castle series has a standard definition of squad and platoons, the 20 men would have made up about 2 squads (half a platoon). Meaning that there was most likely a Platoon Leader (2nd or 1st Lieutenant) or Platoon Sergeant (Sergeant First Class) leading the squads when not taking direct orders from The General. There would have been one squad of 10 men, one of 9, and a PL or PSG. Mullins would have been a squad leader or fire team leader. Role in the Castle Mission The men seemed to act as security and back up for the Elite Team and The General. Staying on guard throughout the mission allowing the Elite Team to walk casually without their weapons drawn or at the ready until the Alter Room. They also seemed to act as a security detail for Dr. Romanov, with one soldier saving him from falling and two others leaving the rest to assist him back to the helicopters. Though this seemed to be out of fear of what the Doctor was saying rather than actually trying to protect him as no one was ever seen giving the two an order to follow and they looked back at the rest of their men, as if deciding what to do, before following the Doctor out the door. Casualties Out of the 20 men sent in, 9 made it out of the Castle alive. The survivors consisted of Ray, Mullins, Roberts, and 6 unnamed soldiers. Of that 9, only the 6 unnamed men made it out with Dr. Romanov or The General during the initial escape. The way and number of men that survived is listed below * 2 - Escaped with Dr. Romanov * 4 - Escaped with The General and Beecher * 3 - Escaped with Plisskin 10 deaths are seen on screen with one death unaccounted for. 3 men died in the Alter Room, 3 died on the bridge ("some other guy" dies in the area under the bridge), 2 die on their way to the helicopters and 2 die at the courtyard. The order and way of death is listed below # Killed by Etrius - Ironically enough the first soldier to die is killed by his ally, Etrius, while trying to update the General about Romanov. # Killed by a Zombie - This soldier is the only one to "officially" be killed by a zombie. His death is seen through the zombie's eyes. Jason is assumed to be killed by a zombie but due to the slashing noise upon his death, some believe Lloyd killed him. # Decapitated by the Puppet Master # Carried off by a flying creature # Hit off the bridge by a flying creature # Unaccounted for death - A scene in Castle D shows 9 soldiers running before Ray is knocked unconscious. Taking this number and adding the 2 soldiers with Romanov gives us 11. The 3 with boomer make 14. And the 5 deaths above gives us 19 men. Meaning the unaccounted for death must have happened in the Alter Room or on the bridge. # More or less demolished by the Puppet Master - Known as "some other guy" # Sliced in half by the Puppet Master # Stabbed in the head by the Puppet Master # Killed in a Helicopter crash - One Helicopter was empty out of the 4 left (when factoring out The General and Plisskin's helicopter.) giving a 1/4 chance no one died. Due to the greater odds that someone died, it can be assumed there was a soldier inside. # Killed after Plisskin crashed - known as Jason. Assuming Plisskin made it back to the portal, Jason's body is the only one to be recovered from the Castle Mission. Controversy The last scene that showed all the surviving soldiers creates controversy over how many survived. In this scene, The General turns to 3 soldiers and orders them to spread out to 3 different helicopters. He then turns to 2 soldiers and orders them to get in his helicopter. This scene would suggest only 5 men survived up until this point. But adding up all the deaths before the helicopters and factoring out the two men who left with the doctor would suggest 7 men survived. To make it worse, all the scenes after the death of Soldier 9 on the list above, show only 6 men following The General. The best explanation for this is that there is an unaccounted for death, meaning it was not shown on screen. And that one soldier ran into a helicopter before The General orders the others to spread out into separate helicopters. This is the assumed theory used to create the lists above. Category:Soldiers Category:Castle Series Characters